Second Chance
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After Miley's secret is revealed, she moves to New York to perform on Broadway. She meets Alex Russo who she despises. But fate has decided on something different for the two girls in the form of a musical.
1. Second Chance

_We're breakin' free!!_

We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying,  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh

Yeah-Yeah  
Ohh-ohh

Now's the time  
Now's the time

So we're breaking free

Ooohhh,We're breaking free

Uuuhhh, yeah

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together we see it comin'

More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Breaking free, yeah-yeah-yeah

Were runnin'  
Oohhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ooohhh, we're breaking free  
Oh-oh-ooohhh  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

That's me: the girl on the stage. You probably know who I am. I mean everyone does after my secret got out. In case you don't, my name is Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana. Does that sound familiar to you by any chance? So how did I wind up Broadway? Well let me take you back to the beginning.

I was performing on Chicago, outdoors. I started to sing my new song _You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home_ when The Windy City decided it had other plans. A gust came by causing my blonde wig to fly right off. I had no choice but to reveal my identity before the press did. Then I did the professional thing and finished the concert doing a few songs I had written that didn't seem to fit Hannah. That was the last time I performed in concert. It wasn't long after that I received a call from Kenny Ortega. It turned out he wanted me for his Broadway production of _High School Musical. _He said that he had always wanted me but had reservations due to the fact that my hair was blonde. I had recently just turned 18. I remember what it was like when I left Malibu.

_I brought my suitcase downstairs. My dad, my brother Jackson and my two best friends Oliver and Lilly were downstairs. _

_"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" Dad asked. "If mean you could wait until after you graduate or I could I go with you."_

_"I'm sure Daddy." I said. "I have to go off on my own someday. Now is as good of a time as ever." _

At least that's how I pictured it would go. In reality it went more like this.

_"Are you sure this is how you want to do this?" Lilly asked me as she held a camera to a shot of me holding my guitar. _

_"Yeah I can't wait for them and I would rather leave this than a note." I said. "Are you filming?"_

_"Yeah." Lilly said._

_"Hi Dad, Jackson. If either of you is watching this, it means I've made the decision to go off to __New York__ on my own. I've bought a penthouse and enrolled myself in __Tribecca__Prep School__. I wish you could be around but I can't wait. I'm gonna sing one last song for you guys."_

_My eyes are opened wide_

_By the way I've made it through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way I'm leaving out today._

_I just saw Hayley's comet, she waved_

_Said "Why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappears_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my brother tell my father_

_I've the best I've can_

_To make them realize _

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_After Lilly finished with the video, she called Oliver over who was also her boyfriend. I had once liked Oliver but then they ended up hooking up while I was filming a movie. I knew that I had lost all chances when Lilly discovered that she was pregnant. I gave both of them and a hug as I took my suitcase and drove toward the airport. It kind of hurt not being able to say goodbye but I knew that my dad would forgive me eventually. He had basically forbid me from going but I couldn't pass it up. So while he was playing a show with Keith Urban, I went into my account which I could access now that I was eighteen and paid for the both the ticket and the penthouse. __Jackson__ was away at work and had idea that I was leaving. He was also against it. But the main thing that drove me away was the fact that my boyfriend Jake had a bit of an inferiority complex. He liked me when I was Miley but he couldn't deal with the fact that I had become more famous then him and he cheated on me with both Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt. Plus school had become too crazy now that everyone knew I was a star. _

So I finished my song with Jesse McCartney, who was playing Troy before we went into our final number and the curtain. I didn't stay for the opening night party because I had a big day tomorrow. I was about to start my first day at Tribecca Prep. I laid my uniform out and went to bed.

So I decided to write a Miley/Alex story. I went through several scenarios before deciding on this one. I know that Tribecca Prep School doesn't have uniforms but I think they should because they are a prep school. Actually the school is slightly different so it has more of a private school feel. Anyway Alex will be appearing in the next chapter.


	2. Alone

I pulled into the parking lot of Tribeca Prep. I found that there weren't very many cars since most people in New York didn't drive. I was considering not driving there anymore so I could fit in better. My goal at the school was more to fit in than to stand out. I hoped that I wouldn't be the only celebrity at the school. I made sure that my uniform: dark blue vest, white blouse and dark blue miniskirt, was in order. As I walked in the school, I saw heads turn. Apparently my arrival was not anticipated or they just were surprised.

Across the school, something entirely different was happening.

"She's here!" A boy said. "Miley Stewart is here."

"God Justin you're such a drama queen." A girl said. "It's not a big deal. It's not like she'll ever be into you. It would probably be better if you don't try because trying is the first step towards failure. I bet you don't have enough money for her. That's all girls like that want."

"Alex, it's not nice to judge people that you don't know." Justin said.

"Since when have I been nice?" Alex asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Alex, I don't know what your problem is but ever since Harper moved away you've been so negative. Do you even care that you're supposed to graduate next year?"

"Honestly, no." Alex said. "As long as I can be either a wizard or an artist I don't care."

"Why are you even on the cheerleading squad?" Justin asked.

"Because mom and dad say that I need an extracurricular activity and I get out of gym." Alex said. "I don't even know how I became the head cheerleader."

"Probably because you like to boss people around." A younger boy said.

"I do not, Max." Alex said defensively. "Now go get me a soda."

"Coming right up." Max said as he headed toward the drink machine.

"You know it would help if you thought of people other than yourself." Justin said.

"I do care about people other than myself. I'm the one who saved you from kissing that succubus Melanie. If you hadn't listened to me, you'd have a pair of these right now." Alex said pointing to her chest.

"Okay fine." Justin agreed as he blushed. "Maybe you should start to care about people that you're not related to. This is why you've never had a successful relationship and why you don't have any friends."

"I'm 17 Justin." Alex reminded him. "I'm a junior in high school. I don't need a successful relationship until I'm like 23. And as for friends, I can just hang out with whatever girl you're dating you until she realizes how stupid she's being or you mess it up."

As they were talking, I walked up to them.

"Hey can either of you tell me where room 208 is?" I asked.

"Yeah it's right next to room 207." Alex said as she walked away.

"What is her problem?" I asked.

"I don't know where to begin." Justin said. "Anyway my class is in Room 208. I can take you there."

"Thanks…" I said not knowing his name.

"It's Justin Russo." He said as he held out his hand.

"Miley Stewart." I said as I shook it.

"Yeah I knew that." Justin said.

"Really? You're not acting starstruck like everyone else." I said.

"Oh I'm starstruck. I'm trying to stop from wetting myself because you're actually talking to me." Justin said as he chuckled nervously.

I could tell it was a joke or at least hoped it was a joke and started to laugh with him; "You're funny. So yeah take me to class." I said.

I followed Justin to class. He was kind of cute actually. And he was the first person in the entire school to be nice to me so that counted for something. We arrived in Senior English. It didn't take long to figure out that he was a senior like me.

"Ah Ms. Stewart I see you are here." The teacher said "And I see you've gotten to know Mr. Russo. A wise choice, if you ask me."

"What does he mean a wise choice?" I whispered to Justin.

"Well I'm the projected valedictorian." Justin whispered back.

"Really? Do you think you can help me with my Math?" I whispered.

"Probably but I don't think I'm in the same math class as you." He said.

I sat in the class and realized that they were discussing a book that I hadn't read. I would have to get the book and read it. I could probably catch up on it. I had a study period and I didn't have shows on Monday or Wednesday nights and I had an early show on Sundays. Getting my school work was very important to me. I had to make sure to do well in school so I could get into Juilliard. Sure getting accepted wouldn't be a problem but I would have to graduate high school. I tried to concentrate on the class when I got a note from Justin.

'_You wanna go out tonight?"_ The note read.

Before I could answer the bell rang.

"So?" Justin asked.

"I have a show tonight." I said as he frowned. "But I can get a ticket for you and maybe we can get ice cream or something."

"Okay I guess that will be okay. I've never really seen _High School Musical _before." Justin said.

"Then I definitely need to take you." I said. "There's just one thing I need you do for me."

"What?" Justin asked.

"Could you not tell anyone who might leak it to the press that we're on a date?" I asked. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you, I just don't want you to have to go through anything crazy right now. I mean I know what it's like dating a star. People try to use you to get to them. It was like that when I dated Jake Ryan."

"Um sure." Justin said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said with a smile as I headed to my theatre class. I was taking it because I thought it would be pretty easy. I mean I was already an actress. The other students seemed kind of surprised that I was in it. Most of the class was me being interviewed by the other students. One of their assignments was to interview a Broadway star. I couldn't help but wonder who I was going to interview. I was sure that one of my castmates would help me out. The teacher wanted to talk to me after class.

"You wanted to see me Miss?" I asked.

"Yes I did." She said. "You see we're having talent show try outs today. Do you think you could stop by? You being in the show would increase the revenue of the school."

"I wouldn't want to crush the dreams of the others competing." I said.

"You wouldn't be competing; you would just be more a guest singer." She said.

"Well it would have to be on a Monday or Wednesday. I have shows every other night." I said.

"The date we're planning for happens to be on a Wednesday." She said. "I'll make sure that you're the first one out today."

"Okay I'll be there." I responded. "So can I have a note to my next class?"

The teacher wrote a note and handed it to me.

I headed to my third period gym class. Gym was a class that I despised since I was so uncoordinated. I sucked at all things athletic. I glanced over at a group of leaning against the wall. One of them was the one that was with Justin.

"Why don't they have to do anything?" I asked one of the other girls.

"They're cheerleaders." The girl responded before squealing "Oh my god you're Miley Stewart."

"Please don't do that." I said. "So what's your name?"

"Jenny." She said. "Can I have your autograph?"

I sighed "Fine. Where do you want it?"

"How about here?" She said lifting her shirt.

"You want me to sign your bra?" I asked. "How about I sign something you won't wash. Do you have a notebook or something?"

After school was over, I went to the auditorium. I went over to the piano and began to play.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_But the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope it won't end though_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?_

_How do I get you alone?_

_You don't know how I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know long I have waited_

_But I'm gonna tell you tonight_

_And the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Chorus_

_Chorus_

The auditorium clapped before I rushed out and headed toward the theatre

So there's Alex for you. In a world where Harper did move away, I feel she would become cynical. Also her reasons for being head cheerleader make perfect sense for her. I thought it would be best for Miley to like Justin first. She can now slowly transition into Alex. And as for the part about the succubus, I have read about to different kinds of succubi, one that drains lifeforce of men and one that drains masculinity (thus making them female). I feel Disney would go with the latter.


	3. Nobody's Home

As I bowed at the final curtain, I noticed Justin in the seat that I had saved for him. I was pleased that he came. I changed out of my costume and went to my phone.

"_R U out back?" I texted._

"_Yeah" He replied._

"_U see any paps?" I replied._

"_No." was the response I got._

So I went out the back door to go see Justin. No cameras were able to snap a picture of me. I guess the paparazzi weren't as bad in New York as they were in Malibu and Los Angeles.

"So where do you wanna I go?" I asked.

"Well we could go to my family's deli." Justin suggested.

"Are you still open at this time of night?" I asked. "And I'm not really in the mood for sandwiches. I was thinking something smaller. Like coffee."

"I probably shouldn't have coffee this late." Justin said. "It might keep me awake."

"How about ice cream?" I suggested.

"Ice cream is good." Justin said.

"So do you know any good places?" I said. "I'm still new here."

"Yeah I know a few places." Justin said as he took me to an ice cream parlor. "So where do you live?"

"I have a penthouse in SoHo." I said. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Who was that girl with you this morning? I know she's a cheerleader but who is she?"

"That was my sister, Alex." Justin said. "She's the head cheerleader though she doesn't really even care about it."

"I see." I said as I took a bite of my ice cream.

"So what kind of name is Miley anyway?" Justin asked. "Is it a nickname?"

"Not exactly." I said. "My dad decided to let my mom name me when she was hopped up on morphine. She saw me smiling and wanted to name me Smiley but it came out wrong and the nurse wrote Miley and the rest is history."

"And I thought how I got my name was an interesting story." Justin said. "My parents were trying to search the TV for a name for me when they turned on the news and the anchor said 'This Just in' and they decided on that."

"Okay that is definitely weird." I replied. "So what are your parents like?"

"Do you really wanna hear about that?" Justin asked. "My parents aren't that interesting."

"Is there something that you don't want to tell me?" I asked.

"There are some things that shouldn't be discussed on a first date." Justin said. "I don't wanna move too fast."

"Yeah I understand that." I said. I did. Before my secret was out I wouldn't tell anyone that I was Hannah Montana unless I felt that I could truly trust them except that one time with the police officer and his daughter because I figured my secret wasn't worth identity theft charges. Justin probably didn't trust me and he had reason not to. After all I was a girl he just met and a celebrity. I had some of the same reservations about Jake.

"So do you wanna walk me to my car?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as we walked back to the parking garage

"Maybe I can take you to my place some time." I said with a smile. Then I realized what I had just said. "Wait I hope you didn't take that the wrong way. I didn't mean it like that."

"You know you look kind of cute when you're flustered." He said before I hit him in the arm. "Ow."

"Please tell me you're not a wimp. I didn't hit you that hard." I said.

"So I was uhhh wondering if I could uhhh." He said nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"If you could kiss me?" I guessed.

"Yeah." He said.

"Come with me to the stairwell where we're less out in the open. I'm sorry I just feel really paranoid about the paparazzi. Most people think I'm not dating Nick Jonas right now even though I've only met him once." I rambled. "I just really like you and I don't wanna risk anything by moving too fast and I think the media finding out would be moving too fast."

Before I could get anymore words out, I felt my lips be silenced by another pair against them. I accepted the kiss and kissed back, holding it for a few seconds.

"I guess I was talking too much." I said. "Do you have a ride home?"

"I do actually." Justin said. "But in case you wanna stop by it's the Waverly Sub Station on Waverly Place."

A week later, I decided to head down to Waverly Place. I wore a hoodie and sunglasses. I know. I was getting stared at but I could handle the stares. It was better than screaming fans. I walked into the Waverly Sub Station which looked more like a subway station than a sandwich shop actually. It wasn't very busy so once I was inside, I decide to take off my glasses and pull my hood down.

Big Mistake.

As soon as I did, the people on the street saw through the window and rushed into the store. Probably a hundred people came in and backed up against the counter. They all wanted my autograph or a date.

"Everybody get away from her." A girl shouted. I looked behind me and saw Alex behind the counter. "I want everybody here who is not named Miley to leave. Now!"

I watched as the crowded cleared the restaurant.

"Thanks." I said.

"I didn't do it for you. I only did it because I don't wanna deal with this many customers." Alex said as she walked by and switched the sign to closed. By then, Justin, Max, who I assumed to be their parents walked out. "I'm going to my room."

"I'm sorry about Alex." Mr. Russo said. "She's not the most social person."

Alex walked through the restaurant and into the loft. Once there she went up the stairs and into her room. She put on her favorite CD, Avril Lavigne's _Under My Skin _and starting to sing along to one of the songs.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems?  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Her feelings she hides,  
Her dreams she can't find,  
She's losing her mind,  
She's fallen behind,  
She can't find her place,  
She's losing her faith,  
She's fallen from grace,  
She's all over the place...

She want's to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside... Oh, oh, oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside... Oh, oh oh yeah

Alex sighed. It felt good to vent like that. It helped to deal with the issue that Miley Freaking Stewart was down in the restaurant. Why did she have to come there? There must have been something wrong with her since she was dating Justin.

Back in the restaurant, I was finishing up my sub.

"I'm sorry that you had to close the restaurant down." I said.

"It's no problem." Mr. Russo said. "But if you could endorse that be great for our business."

"I'll make sure to do that." I replied. "And I'll also do something else."

I took my checkbook and wrote a check for $1000. "I'll make a donation." I said.

Mr. Russo was speechless. He didn't say anything he just hugged me.

"Okay personal space." I said feeling creeped out.

"Sorry." He said nervously. "I've just never gotten this big of a tip before."

"Dad I think I'll take her now." Justin said as he led me through the restaurant into a door that went from the restaurant to the loft that the family lived in.

"Wow when you said you lived inside the Sub Station I didn't think you had a house in it." I said "So do you think you can tell me what's wrong with Alex?"

"She hasn't been the same since her best friend Harper moved away a few months ago." Justin said. "She's been shutting everyone out of her life. I'm worried about. But she can't know that I told you this."

For a brief second, I stopped hating her Alex and actually felt sorry for her.

So we learn how Miley and Justin got their names, Justin and Miley have their first kiss and we learn some more about Alex. Also I'm gonna try to put at least one song in each chapter, kind of like Glee.


	4. Always Be My Baby

I just walked out of my class with Justin. We had been dating for 3 weeks and everything was going smoothly. He told me that you he was ready to tell me a secret but he couldn't do it around a bunch of people.

"How about we meet in the auditorium after school." I said. It was a Monday so my schedule was free.

"That will work." Justin said.

So Justin went to meet me in the auditorium after school. Unfortunately I wasn't able to tell him that I was running late since I got absolutely no service inside the school. When Justin entered the auditorium, he heard a voice, that was not mine, singing.

_We were as one babe _

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting _

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you wanna be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me. _

_Ooh Darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on _

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong. _

_No way you're never gonna shake me _

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby._

The girl suddenly stopped when she noticed that someone had walked in. Justin could tell from the back that she had wavy red hair. She also wasn't wearing the school uniform.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to stop." Justin said.

The girl turned her head around revealing a pair of red irises that Justin had seen before.

"Melanie?" Justin said. "You're supposed to be locked up in wizard jail."

"You know they couldn't keep me away from you, Justin." Melanie said as she appeared before Justin a burst of speed. "I've come back for the one that got away."

"Melanie, I have a girlfriend now." Justin stammered.

"You honestly think I care?" Melanie said. "Maybe if you're lucky, she'll still be interested after I'm done with you."

"We stopped you before." Justin said.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Melanie commanded.

Justin felt his body move out of his control, he puckered his lips and pressed them against hers. As they kissed Melanie began to suck energy from him.

That was when I arrived. "Justin I'm here…" I said before noticing the skank that was attached to my boyfriend. I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran at her.

"Get off my boyfriend." I said as I tackled her which successfully removed her from him. Unfortunately in that amount of time she had succeeded in draining him of his masculinity.

"You can have her." Melanie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look what I've done to your boyfriend." Melanie said with a sinister grin on her face.]

I heard what sounded like a feminine moaning as I looked over to where Justin was. Instead of Justin, I saw a girl with blonde hair. She was absolutely beautiful. She had a perfect body. She made the girl's uniform look especially good. I seriously hoped that she hadn't done what I think she had done.

"Justin?" I asked.

"Yeah." The girl said.

I turned back to Melanie. "What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled.

"I just had one of the best meals of my life. Wizards always taste extra delicious." Melanie said.

"Wizards?" I asked in confusion.

"I take it you didn't know." Melanie said. "My work is done here."

Before I could react, she rushed out the back door. I couldn't believe how fast she was moving.

"Go get Alex." The girl that used to be Justin said.

I rushed to the gym and found Alex walking out of the locker room. She was wearing a tank top and cheer shorts.

"Alex!" I said trying to get your attention.

"What do you want, Stewart." Alex said to me in a demeaning tone.

"Justin asked me to get you." Miley said "Something's happened."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Alex asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked with a very serious look on my face.

"Okay give me a minute." Alex said as she walked back into the locker room. "Girls you need to practice without me today. I'm needed somewhere else."

She then walked back out. "Okay I'm come with you. Where is he?"

"In the auditorium." I answered. "It's really hard to believe what happened."

Once we got to the theatre, Alex looked around.

"I thought you said Justin was here." Alex said sounding pissed off.

"That is Justin!" I said pointing to the blonde girl. "A girl with red hair and red eyes kissed him and now he's like this."

"Wait Melanie?" Alex said. "How? She's supposed to be locked up."

"She escaped." The girl said softly. "I couldn't control myself."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Alex looked to over and saw a nod from the blonde girl.

"Okay." Alex said. "Melanie is a succubus. She feeds on masculine energy by kissing. Once she is done, the guys she kisses look like this."

"She also said something about wizards." I said.

"Yes, me, Justin, and Max are all wizards." Alex said. "We should probably get her home so we can explain this to my parents. She should be fatigued for the next few hours."

"Can we change her back?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alex said with an uneasy look on her face. "I've had never had to undo a spell like this before. I'm not sure if there's a spell for it. I have to get changed then I'll be here to help you."

Alex left and I went over to talk to me.

"So is that what you wanted to tell me." I said looking at the girl who looked nothing like a Justin. She nodded at me.

"I didn't want to kiss her." She said.

"Shh save your strength." I said feeling concerned. "We'll find a way to fix this."

It take Alex long to come back wearing her uniform. "So did you drive here today?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah I did." I answered.

"Good that will make it easier. Help me help her up." Alex said.

The two of us helped my former boyfriend walk to my car. I had to say it felt kind of weird being a crutch. I drove them to the Waverly Sub Station where I parked behind the building and Alex unlocked the back door.

Alex and I had a bit of rough time explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Russo that their oldest son was now their oldest daughter. They ended up giving her some soup and told her to rest for a while. After she was asleep, I was alone with Alex.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Alex said. "I was wrong I guess you really do care about Justin."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do about this, especially if this is permanent." I said.

"Well I can't give the best advice when it comes to relationships." Alex said. "Especially relationships with girls. I guess my only advice is that the person you fell for should still be there. Justin just looks different; a lot different. I'm pretty sure that succubi don't change personalities."

"Thanks Alex. Does this mean that we're friends now?" I asked.

"We're almost friends." Alex said. "I haven't had a friend in a while."

"I know." I said. "Justin and your parents told me."

"I miss her." Alex said. "I wish there was a way that she could have stayed with us."

"Listen I'm not trying to take her place. I know what it's like to be without your best friend." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "But if you want a friend, I'm here."

"I guess we could try to get along." Alex said. "We're both probably going to have to help Justin get through this even if it is only temporary."

"Maybe we can take her shopping Wednesday after school." I suggested. "New York is a good place for finding clothes."

"Yeah that could work." Alex said.

I sat in Justin's room and watched as the unfamiliar girl slept. After a few hours she began to stir. She then sat fully up.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better." She said. "I thought I would never see her again. That voice just drew me in."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." I said. "Alex told me all about succubuses. There was nothing you could do. I actually blame myself a little. If I had told you I was going to be late you might have been able to avoid her."

"No don't blame yourself!" She said, almost yelled. "You did everything you could."

"Justin." I said nervously before pausing.

"Julie." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I decided on what I want to be called while I was sleeping." She said. "As long as I'm like this I want be called Julie."

'Okay, Julie, I'm not sure what this is going to do to our relationship." I said. "I don't know how to feel right now. I've never been with a girl before."

"I understand where this is going. You want to break up." Julie said.

"No!" I said. "That's not it at all. I was going to say that I wanna try this thing out. I want to know if I'll still feel the same now that you're a girl."

"I wasn't expecting that." Julie said. "I don't think there's any reason that I shouldn't like you now that I'm a girl. This all feels so weird. Especially having this thing on my chest."

"Trust me. You'll feel better with it than without it." I said. "Alex and I are going to take you shopping on Wednesday."

"Can't I just borrow some you?" Julie whined.

"I'm a bit taller than you. I could give you some skirts and dresses that wouldn't be as short on you as they would on me." I said. "You could probably use one of your shirts for sleeping in."

"So are you and Alex going to be friends now?" Julie asked.

"I think so." I said. "I think I'm starting to break through her walls. I'll let her accept me at her own pace. So what happened the last time you were with that bitch?"

"Alex managed to use a yardstick that transports people and knocks out anyone in close vicinity." Julie explained. "Then we handed her over to the wizard council."

"Maybe you should just gotten rid of her." I suggested.

"In retrospect that sounds like a good idea." Julie said. "So since we're supposed to still be together, can I try something out?"

"Sure." I said before I felt the other girl's lips against mine.

So it looks like Alex and Miley are beginning to make progress. I decided that the easiest way for Miley to start liking girls would be to have boyfriend be turned into a girl. Julie is played by Hayden Panettiere. I originally planned for this to happen in chapter 5 but I couldn't think of anything else to happen in between so I moved it up.


	5. I Kissed A Girl

"So are you and Alex going to be friends now?" Julie asked.

"I think so." I said. "I think I'm starting to break through her walls. I'll let her accept me at her own pace. So what happened the last time you were with that bitch?"

"Alex managed to use a yardstick that transports people and knocks out anyone in close vicinity." Julie explained. "Then we handed her over to the wizard council."

"Maybe you should have just gotten rid of her." I suggested.

"In retrospect that sounds like a good idea." Julie said. "So since we're supposed to still be together, can I try something out?"

"Sure." I said before I felt the other girl's lips against mine.

I accepted the kiss although I was shocking that I was kissing another girl. I suddenly forgot how to kiss. She then pulled away.

"You didn't like it, did you?" Julie asked.

"No it's not that. That was just really awkward." I said. "I wanted to react to it but I couldn't. Maybe I should try."

"Maybe it would help if you closed your eyes." Julie said.

"Okay." I said as I walked in front of her and closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers, this time it was easier. I tried not to think that I was kissing another girl's lips, instead I was just kissing another pair of lips. I liked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. My tongue played with her tongue and happily. Suddenly I felt a need for air and gasped to pull away. I opened my eyes and looked at the panting girl in front of me.

"So how was that?" Julie asked.

"It was pretty good." I replied as I licked my lips. "I think I could get used to that."

"I'm glad that we know that there is still hope for us." Julie said.

"Yeah." Miley said. "I hope this doesn't offend you but I liked it more than kissing you when you were a guy. In fact let me say it in the words of Katy Perry."

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong _

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"It does kind of." Julie said. "But I always liked that song."

"So are you gonna teach me about this wizard stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can even use my powers." She said.

"Have you tried?" I asked.

"Not really." She answered. "If was exhausted. I had the energy sucked out of me."

"Well maybe you should try doing something now." I suggested as I held her hand.

"Okay." She said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you can do something about your clothes." I said, referring to the uniform that she was wearing.

"Hmm I'm trying to remember that spell." Julie said. "Well I know this. Cashmerus Appearus."

Julie suddenly found herself wearing a red cashmere sweater.

"Well you definitely have some magic and now you have a cute sweater." I said, admiring the garment. "You know I was just about ready to reveal our relationship to the public. But now…"

"You don't want people to know that you're dating a girl," Julie finished.

"I just don't know how people would react if they found out." I remarked as I rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease the tension. "If I wasn't famous it wouldn't be a very big deal."

"I can understand. This is very strange for me." She said. "I'll just try to be the best girlfriend that I can be."

It took a second for her words to sink. The blonde girl next to me was my girlfriend. _My girlfriend. _It had really happened. My boyfriend had become my girlfriend. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice coming from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Russo called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." Julie said as she removed from the top up, leaving only the sweater with her bra underneath. Apparently the succubitch had gone all out and given her lacy pink underwear.

"Wow." I remarked. "So you didn't like when she kissed you, did you?"

"No!" She said. "I felt really guilty actually. I knew it wasn't my fault. It's a good thing you reacted like you did though or I would have been screwed. Like if you had run away."

"I wasn't going to let a skank take you without a fight." I said. "It's too bad she didn't want to take you."

"She just wanted something from me and she left when she got it." Julie said before her stomach grumbled. "Maybe we should get some food."

"Yeah let's do that." I said.

The dinner seemed pretty quiet.

"So I decided what I want my name to be. Julie." The blonde girl that seemed a little out of place with everyone said. "If I can't change back, we need to prepare for it."

"Um sure Honey." Mrs. Russo said. "Someone needs to talk to the wizard council. We should see if they can do anything."

"They've probably already sent someone after her." Alex said. "It's too bad we can't track her."

"Succubi move pretty quickly. The only way to know where she will be is if there was anyone that managed to escape her. They can be predictable that they will always come back to someone that escapes them." Mr. Russo explained.

"That might have been useful to know a few days ago." Julie said.

I felt kind of out of place in all of the talk about magic. I just ate my steak quietly.

"So Miley, how do you like the food?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"It's good." I said as I took another bite.

"So are you two like still together?" Max asked. "Cause if you are I need a camera."

"I'm gonna say you try that and I'll have my lawyer all over you." Miley said as she noticed the looks of shocked faces. "On second thought I'll just say no."

"Max doesn't have any money anyway." Alex said. "Though, you could stop the footage from getting out."

"Max you don't need to joke about that." Mr. Russo said before turning to me. "And you don't need to be making threats."

"I'm just trying to protect my privacy." I said in defense. "I didn't mean it as a threat. I meant it more as a joke than anything."

"Dad, please let it drop. I would be very angry if something like that got out too." Julie said. "Remember what happened with Lindsay Lohan? Let Miley tell the world on her own. I'm perfectly okay with waiting."

"Let's just resume dinner." Mrs. Russo said. "Let's just forget this discussion ever happened."

"Besides Max can't even work a camera." Alex added with a laugh. "But let's move on."

"I was wondering if I could possibly stay over tonight. I can sleep in a different room." I said.

I saw Julie shoot an infamous puppy dog look at her parents. For being a girl for such a short time, she was surprisingly good at it. I don't think I would be able to resist it.

"Alright you can stay." Mr. Russo said. "Just stop doing that. I really hope we can find a way to reverse this."

"You're not the only one, Dad." Julie said.

"Well I know I'm going to like having a sister." Alex said, with a huge grin on her face. "I've always wanted one."

"So I need to stop by my place first to pick up a few things." I said. "Do you think you could help me out, Alex?"

"You're inviting me?" Alex said in shock.

"Of course I am." I replied. "Is it that that hard to believe?"

"Sure I guess I'll come." Alex said.

I was happy that she accepted. I wanted some more alone time with Alex to get to know her as a friend.

"So do I need to clean my plate?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it." Mrs. Russo said. Alex just left her plate on the table and got up.

"You know this is the first dinner that Alex has said a word in a long time." Julie said. "She usually just eats then leaves."

"I think it has more to do with you than me." I said. "I think she likes having you as a sister."

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with that." Julie said.

Alex came back to the kitchen wearing shoes and a coat. "Okay I'm ready." She said.

"Okay let's go then." I said as I went and put my shoes on. We went out back and too my car and I drove to my penthouse.

"So why did you want me to come with?" Alex asked as we arrived. "I haven't exactly been nice to you."

"Well if we're going to be friends, we need to spend time together." I said. "So maybe we can have a little slumber party tonight."

"God I haven't had a slumber party since…well I guess I never been to a slumber party." Alex said.

"I'm not really that experienced with slumber parties except the celebrity slumber party I had when I was Hannah." I said. "Though I don't really think you can even count that. I only had one female friend in Malibu."

"Yeah I was the same way, well unless you count the girls that Justin dated but most of them didn't last." She said. "So what are we getting?"

"Well I need to get some pajamas, my toothbrush, shampoo, and my pillow." I said as I wrote an air list. I headed toward my dresser to get some pajamas out. Alex grabbed my pillow.

"You have some pretty nice stuff here." Alex said.

"Please don't take any of it." I said.

"I may be a lot of things but I am not a thief." Alex said. "Although I might wanna borrow some of these clothes."

"Do you mean borrow and never give back?" I asked.

"You're good." Alex said as I went to the bathroom.

"Oh and I do have cameras in here." I said. "Okay so I got everything let's go."

So Miley and Alex are gradually developing. Nothing can happen between them until Miley breaks up with Julie anyway. And Miley singing Katy Perry. What's better than that?


	6. Don't Stop Believing

Alex and I arrived back at the Sub Station and went upstairs to Julie's room.

"So we've decided that we're going to have a slumber party." I said.

"Yeah so we all need to change into our pajamas." Alex said.

Within a few minutes we all were back in the room. Julie wore a dress shirt that definitely Justin better than it did her. Alex wore a pink tank top and a pair of blue girls' boxers. And I wore a velvet nightgown. It was something Jake bought me. I wished that I had grabbed something else.

"Alex can I borrow something from you?" I asked. "This reminds me of Jake too much."

"I have a better idea." Alex said. "Perfect skin and perfect hair; give this girl some new nightwear."

I blinked as I watched my clothes change into a pair of purple pajamas. "Well that was different." I said as I ran my hands over them.

"You look good." Julie said.

"So do you." I replied as I took in the blonde's sexy form, complete with bare legs.

"So what exactly are we going to do at this sleepover?" Alex said.

"I guess we can watch a movie together." I suggested. "So what's it like being a wizard?"

"It's a ton of fun." Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course Alex would say that." Julie said. "It's not as good as she makes it sound. We actually have lessons once a week. And only one of us will get to keep our powers."

"How you decide who?" I asked.

"We have a competition." Alex said. "We technically already had one but we that was undone."

"Who won?" I questioned.

"Alex." Julie said. "But she gave up her full powers to bring me and Max back."

The two of them told me the story of the time that their family made a trip to the Caribbean and how Alex wished her parents hadn't met.

"I once dreamt that my parents hadn't met and I had to be the one to fix it." I said. "But yeah it was all a dream. Maybe we should start the movie."

"I'll go get one." Alex said as left the room and returned with _Up!_.

The three of watched the movie, Julie sat in my lap as I wrapped my arm around her. I had never expected that I would be in this position in a relationship. Then again I never thought that I would be dating a girl who used to be a boy that I was dating. After the movie was done, we decided to play truth or dare. I was the first to go.

"Alex, truth or dare?" I asked the dark-haired girl.

"Dare." Alex said. "I'm not afraid to do anything."

"All right, I dare you to sign up for a dance class and attend for a week." I said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter why. You have to do it." I replied.

"I don't have money for dance class." Alex said.

"I'll pay for it but you have to go. If you don't like it after a week." I said.

"Fine whatever. It's not like I'm gonna stick with it." Alex said. "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Julie said.

"Aww you had to spoil my fun." Alex said. "Okay now that you're a girl, if you could pick any guy in the world to date, who would it be?"

"Umm Milo Ventimiglia." Julie said blushing.

"The guy from _Heroes_?" Alex responded. "Why?"

"I don't have to say why." Julie answered. "So, Miley truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to sing a Britney Spears song right now." She said.

"All right" I said as I warmed up my singing voice.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer  
woman  
womanizer  
you're a womanizer  
oh womanizer  
oh you're a womanizer baby_

you you you are  
you you you are

Womanizer  
womanizer  
womanizer(womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are

you got me goin  
your oh so charmin  
but i cant do it  
you womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are

As soon as I was done singing, all three of us began to laugh. It eventually became time for us to go bed and I headed to the guest bedroom. I kind of wished that I would have been able to share Julie's bed but since her parents knew that we were dating, that wasn't happening.

Wednesday after school, Alex and I took Julie to the famous New York Fashion District. It was actually my first time going there but my appearance definitely turned heads. After getting by the fans, we began our shopping spree. I bought Julie a whole new wardrobe since all she really had was the school uniform and the underwear that she hadn't been able to change in two days. I could tell that she was extremely embarrassed when she was measured. I didn't want to laugh but I couldn't help but giggle. Most guys would love to visit a lingerie store but they wouldn't want to be a girl in a lingerie store. Most of her clothes were picked by Alex and I because as a former guy, she had no idea when it came to girls fashion. We also took her to a salon. I don't know if she would admit it but she looked like she was actually having fun. Alex and I were definitely having fun and we had gotten a few things for ourselves as well. I was pretty happy that in a short amount of time that we were becoming fast friends.

Alex signed up for the dance class like she was dared to and found that she liked to dance. I continued to pay for the classes because I could tell that the dancing was making her happy. She said that she wished I could be on the cheerleading squad but there was no way that I would have any time for it with my play schedule. But I think Alex was starting to treat the other cheerleaders better despite the fact that she didn't particularly like any of them. I think I was beginning to help Alex become a nice person.

After months of dating in secret, Julie and I found each other at our graduation ceremony. Julie had enrolled as Justin's cousin but that meant that she would lose her valedictorian status. I'm not quite sure how but I had become the valedictorian. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a little rigged. I did seem to get mostly A's even on some things that I might not have deserved them. I was also nominated for a Tony for my role and favored to win.

We had arrived early because Julie wanted to talk.

"What's up, babe?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell the world about me." Julie said.

"Do we really have to have this discussion right now?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"We've been dating for six months." Julie said. "Are you that ashamed to tell the media about me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you." I said. "It's just I'm not sure that I want to be seen as a lesbian."

"You know what, if you don't want to let people know that I'm your girlfriend, maybe I shouldn't be." Julie said.

"What are you saying?" I asked in shock.

"I'm saying that I can't keep living a lie, Miley." She announced. "If you don't decide to let this out tonight, it's over."

"I can't." I said.

"Then it I'm going to have to end this." Julie said as she began to walk away. "Thanks for everyone you did for me."

"Julie, wait!" I said before I noticed that everyone was preparing. I was a little stunned but I had to keep my poise. I had to bury what had just happened so I could prepare my speech and to sing my song. It was definitely going to be a special day for me. Dad and Jackson had flown in from Malibu. It was good to know that they had finally forgiven me for leaving them.

"To be honest I didn't think I would be up here." I spoke. "I guess it's a could thing that I can represent this school as valedictorian. I just hoped that someone doesn't leak this speech to the media."

I paused as the crowd laughed.

"But seriously this was an interesting year for me. I left home to come here and I don't regret it. My family's here so I hope they've forgiven me. Now I've been asked to also sing. This you might just know this song." I said.

_Just a small girl living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room _

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't Stop Believing _

_Hold onto that feeling streetlight people _

_Don't Stop Believing _

_Hold onto that feeling streetlight people _

_Don't Stop Believing _

_Hold onto that feeling streetlight people _

And that was the story of how my senior year ended. That night, I hung out with Dad and Jackson for a while before I headed back to my penthouse and the waterworks started to run.

So the Miley and Julie relationship is over but will become of Miley and Alex. Will they still be friends now that Miley isn't dating her sister? In the next chapter Miley starts Juilliard. What surprises will she see there? And finally the thing about Julie and Milo Ventimiglia is a reference to the Hayden Milo relationship as I previously stated that Hayden plays Julie.


	7. Life After You

My summer completely sucked. Ever since breaking up with Julie, we weren't friends so I avoided the Waverly Sub Station at all costs. I kind of avoided Waverly Place entirely so I wouldn't run into her. I flew into Malibu for a day to go visit Lilly, who had her baby. Grace Olivia Oken was her name. I think the two of them were planning on getting married. On top of that I didn't win the Tony which considered a huge upset and wrong decision by some critics. Not seeing Julie also meant not seeing Alex. I had paid for a whole year of dance lessons so I didn't need to keep paying everything month. So I was basically without any friends that I didn't work with for the whole summer. I kind of wished that I could just go back to Malibu but I didn't want to quit the show. My love life was a mess. After a short relationship with Jesse McCartney, I had done some sleeping around with both boys and girls that I wasn't proud of. (But I was safe each time.) I didn't consider myself a sex addict because I was searching for a connection that I couldn't seem to find. My run on _High School Musical _ended after one season so I could focus on Juilliard. I pulled my car into the parking lot since I was ready for my summer to be over.

Juilliard was a pretty fancy school that I had dreamed of going to ever since I was a little girl. As soon as I knew what it was I was going to go there. The dean was especially happy that I was going to be going there. The fact that I was valedictorian only made them more excited. So yeah I was everyone that they wanted: high profile, talented, and top of my class. How could they possibly lose with me?

I went up to my room to see there already a suitcase on the other bed. It seemed like my roommate was there but had stepped out maybe to go to the bathroom or something.

"Miley?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Alex. "You're my roommate?"

"I should be more shocked than you." I said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you a year younger than me?"

"Well you see I won this dance competition and the prize was a scholarship here. I always thought that I would be an artist but it turns out that I love to dance." Alex said.'

"That still doesn't explain how you're here when you haven't graduated yet." I said.

"Oh Mr. Laritate agreed to give me my GED." The Latina said. "I think it was because he wanted to get rid of me. So here I am. How was your summer?"

"To be honest…it sucked." I said.

"Well that's no good." Alex said. "I had a great summer. Aside from winning the dance competition, I also won the family wizard competition so I have full magic now but I didn't use magic to cheat at the dance competition. I don't know why but I don't feel like I should be abusing magic and I only use it when needed."

"Congratulations." I said. "So what's Julie doing?"

"Well actually it's a bit of a funny story." Alex said. "You see if she broke up with you, she decided to give dating guys a try. She went to a party one night and had way too much to drink. The bottom line is she got pregnant. That's why we had the competition. We have to determine a winner before any of us have children."

"Is she still with the guy?" I asked.

"He ran away when she told him. But she did meet someone and they've been dating for a few weeks." Alex explained.

"I guess that's good." I said. 'So how about you, are you dating anyone?"

"Nope I can't say that I am." Alex said. "It takes a lot to impress me. Besides now that I'm a full wizard, I can only date wizards. Well I can only marry wizards. So are you dating anyone?"

"I haven't a significant relationship since the break-up." I admitted. "I don't you could call any of what I've had a relationship at all. 12 times. That's how many times I've had sex this summer. All with different people: boys and girls. I was safe each time but I just feel like a slut."

"Wow you did have a sucky summer." Alex said. "Now I wanna make sure that this next semester. I'll start with this. Celibacy is the meaning of this hex; give this girl a ring that will prevent sex."

Suddenly a ring appeared on my finger.

"Now as long as you're wearing this ring you won't be able to get turned on." Alex said. "It will only come off if you truly fall in love. This is for your own good, Miley."

"I don't really want to have sex right now." I responded. "So how do I know if this works?"

Alex locked the door and suddenly started to undress. Being bisexual seeing a girl naked would make me hot but I felt nothing.

"Do you feel anything?" The naked girl asked

"No" I said before she started to redress. "But what will happen if someone tries to rape me?"

"It also gives you the strength to fight them off." Alex said. "I never would have been able to do this before."

"Thanks." I said. "I could use the lack of distractions. But I feel like I'm in _Shallow Hal_"

"That was hypnotism. This is magic." Alex said. "But you won't fat people as thin. So do you wanna go do something since we don't have any classes till tomorrow? Maybe we can do some karaoke?"

"I didn't know you could sing." I said.

"Well I usually only sing in private but I think I'm pretty good." Alex said. "I don't think that I would ever do it as a career."

"I got a better idea we can go to open mike night." I said as I grabbed my guitar and took her to a restaurant. As always when I walked in, people were surprised.

"Hi I need a table for me and my friend." I said.

"Certainly Ms. Stewart." The host said.

I noticed the stage was opened and went up.

_Ten miles from town I just broke down_

_Spitting out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just trying to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothing_

_To see you so I've started running_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after _

_After the life we've been through_

_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_The last time we talked: the night that I walked _

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must have been high to say you and I _

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time _

_Oh why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

_Chorus_

_You and I right or wrong_

_There's no other one after this time I spent alone_

_Hard to believe that a girl with sight could be so blind _

_Thinking bout the better times must have been out of my mind_

_So I'm running back to tell you_

_Chorus_

The restaurant clapped and I took my seat.

"That was good." Alex said. "You know I've always hated your music but that was so good. If you release a new CD you should do stuff like that."

"Thanks." I said blushing. "So let's eat."

Later night we returned from the restaurant. I was a little surprised. Alex did have a good voice but if she wanted to dance I would let her. I was happy that I helped figure out what she wanted to do.

"That was a lot of fun." I said as we were walked back into our room. I didn't even mind the guys hitting on me. The whole purity ring Alex gave me was really working well. "So Alex, what is your ideal lover like?"

"I've never really thought of it." Alex said. "I guess it would someone who's good at keeping secrets, funny, nice, and relatively attractive."

"That's a little bit vague." I said.

"Yeah I'm open to stuff.' Alex said. "What about you?"

"I honestly don't know." I answered.

"Well what were you looking for in those people you slept with?" She questioned,

"Well I want someone who's talented, smart, and good looking oh and not a jerk/bitch. But are there that many people like that?" I responded.

"There are probably some people like that." Alex said. "Like for example I consider myself talented, I've smart though I don't try hard unless I care about something, definitely good looking and if I like a person not a bitch."

"It does sound like I described you." I said. "But I don't know if this person is a guy or a girl."

"Yeah I'm not quite sure either." Alex said. "I've never actually dated a girl but I might be open to it. Anyway it's getting kind of late, so we should get ready for bed."

"Yeah I have an 8:00 class in the morning." I said as I began to change into the pajamas that Alex had zapped onto me at our first sleepover. I didn't realize that I had packed them. "You know I really missed you this summer."

"Why didn't you call?" Alex asked. "Or stop by?"

"I didn't want to see her." I said. "And I thought you might side with her."

"I actually thought she was being stupid and selfish for breaking up with you." Alex said as she started to change into sleepwear. "I know that fame is tough. If you admit you're a lesbian you could become loved like Ellen or hated like Rosie."

"I don't think that was it. I think it's that I wasn't truly in love with her that I would be willing to risk my reputation for her." I said.

"Well I get that too." She said. "Although I do like her more, she's still a bit of a dork. The guy she's dating now is her old best friend. He doesn't know the truth but she might tell him eventually."

"Well that is definitely good for her." I said. "Since I couldn't love her she found somebody who could."

"I missed you too." Alex said before she lied down and fell asleep. In her sleep she seemed to say. "Goodnight Miley."

So it's Valetine's Day and I have updated. So did anyone see that coming? I mean Alex being Miley's roommate. I think it's ppssible that Mr. Laritate would give Alex her GED to get rid of her. And we know that things are going to end happily for Julie despite being stuck as girl without magic. Anyway happy Valentine's Day to all.


	8. Terrified

"I missed you too." Alex said before she lied down and fell asleep. In her sleep she seemed to say. "Goodnight Miley."

It took me a few minutes to process everything as I lied in bed. It felt good to have a friend staying with me rather than some random stranger. I couldn't help but wonder if a friend was all that I wanted Alex to be. In all of the time that we had spent together, I had never thought of her as anything more than a friend or sister but I was a pretty monogamous person aside from the time I had fallen for both Jake and Jesse. I decided it would be best to sleep on it and see what happened in the morning.

I was awoken by an alarm in the morning. It was the exact time I had set it for. Alex looked at me groggily.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"7:00" I said. "I told you I have an 8:00 class."

"Maybe I can do something about that clock when I'm more awake." Alex said as she tried to cover her ears. "Can you turn it off so I can go back to sleep?"

I turned the clock off and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. "I'm heading down to showers."

"Okay." Alex said sleepily. You'd think after waking up early for school so many years, she'd be used to it but I guess not.

I headed to the showers and saw a few girls in various states of undress. It didn't seem to affect me at all since the ring that Alex conjured was still on my finger. I began to strip off my own clothes and though I wasn't interested in any of the girls, it appeared that some of them might have been interested in me. I sighed, as I subconsciously questioned their motives. I knew nothing good would come out of anything with them like I knew something probably wouldn't come out of any of the other girls I had slept with. Maybe I had been a sex addict. But I was relieved that Alex's plan of making me go cold turkey was working completely. I watched as some of the girls motioned for me to come over into their stalls but I shook my head and entered my own stall. The water felt good but I didn't feel the need to let out any sexual tension, probably because I didn't have any. Because of this, I took a pretty short shower.

I dried and dressed myself before I headed back to my room. I found Alex was no longer in bed, dressed and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Alex countered as I realized she used magic.

"So I guess you're up now." I said.

"Yeah I couldn't get back to sleep." Alex said. "So do you wanna get some breakfast before that class of yours?"

"Yeah I think we should." I said with a smile. "So if anything comes up would you mind if I…told the media your name?"

"What?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I just want people to know that you're my friend so I don't end up driving you away like I did with your sister." I said.

"Yeah sure cause I know that you won't tell anyone that I'm a wizard. " Alex said. "Now I'm really hungry."

We went to the dining hall where they were serving breakfast. Being a fairly good school, they obviously had some fairly good food. Who was I kidding? It was great. I just wanted to stuff my face with it but I knew that I couldn't. I had to head to my 8:00 voice class.

"So I guess I'll see you around." I said to Alex said.

"Yeah." She said. "Have fun."

It wasn't until my 3:00 dance class that I saw Alex again. I shouldn't have been shocked to see her since she was a dance major after all. For some strange reason, the professor wanted us to do some pairs dancing and there were obviously more girls than guys in the class.

"So do you wanna do this together?" Alex asked. "Maybe I could lead and you follow."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

So we danced together, I was a little surprised when she was able to lift me. It wasn't till then that I looked at her bare arms and noticed the muscle tone on them. But I guess as a cheerleader she needed some muscle.

I decided to go out on my own that night. If Alex's ring worked the way it was supposed to I had nothing to fear. I went to a restaurant for dinner I was a little shocked at what or rather who I saw there. There was my ex Jake Ryan in all of his glory.

I tried to avoid him. I tried not to look at him as I sat at my table. That didn't seem to work.

"Miley?" He said as he walked up to me.

"Hey." I said through my teeth.

"I haven't seen you since you left Malibu." Jake said.

"Yeah I left there to star in high school musical." I said. "I thought you would have heard something about that."

"I did. I even came to see it. You were great. You so should have won the Tony." He said.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked. "In New York"

"I go to NYU." Jake said.

"So what was Malibu like when I left?" I asked curiously.

"It kind of sucked to be honest." Jake said. "Ashley and Amber were only after my money and my fame."

"That's all they're ever after." I muttered. "But you should have known better than to cheat on me."

"I was stupid, Miley. I'm used to being the center of attention. When I wasn't anymore, I panicked." He said to me. "As soon as you left I missed you, I tried to see you but apparently no one was allowed backstage without permission."

"I was with someone until this summer." I said to him.

"Are you with anyone now?" He asked as I shook my head. "So we could always get back together."

"No." I said adamantly. "Jake I think it will be best for both of us if you justt stay out of my life."

_Just let me say one thing  
__I think I've had enough  
You're selfish and sorry  
And good use of us  
As your wolrd disassembles  
You'd better keep your head up  
Your name your face is all you have left now  
Disgraced, Betrayed, you've been erased_

_So long so long I have erased you  
So long so long I've wanted to waste you  
So long so long I have erased you  
I have escaped the bitter taste of you_

I finished my food and then left the restaurant not wanting to spend another minute there. I even put it on my tab so I get out faster. But I was happy that I had finally escaped the bitter taste of Jake. I headed back to my room to find Alex was on her laptop and had a video message open.

"It's so good to talk to you." Alex said as I walked in. "Harper hold on a sec, Miley come here, there's someone that I want you to meet."

I walked over in front of the camera. I saw a red-haired girl in a crazy outfit on the screen. "Hey you must be Harper." I said.

"You're...you're..." Harper said.

"Miley Stewart." I said.

"Harper you need to remember to breathe." Alex said.

"I'm sorry I'm just a big fan." Harper said, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Harper, she's not actually in front of you." Alex said.

"Sure" I said. "Give me your address and I'll send you something."

Harper fell back on the bed and fainted.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Alex said. "HARPER!"

The redhead shot up. "Thank you thank you thank you." She said.

"Harper I have to go." Alex said. "I love you bye."

Alex closed the connection.

"She's just like you said she was." I said.

"Yeah she is. I wanna see her someday." Alex said. "So how was dinner?"

"I kind of sucked. Jake was there." I said. "He goes to NYU."

"I know something that will cheer you up." Alex said as she pulled out a copy of _Indiana Joannie_. "They had this at the store."

I smiled as Alex put it in the DVD drive. It was actually kind of fun to watch one of my old movies. I was surprised that my acting seemed to be lacking though and the movie definitely wasn't Oscar quality but it brought back some good memories. As I watched, I leaned against Alex while we ate popcorn. After we were done, I headed toward the restroom and found the ring was loose. It was then that I realized that I was in love with Alex.

_You by the light is the greatest find  
__In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right  
__Finally made it through the lonely to the other side  
__  
__You said it again, my heart's in motion  
__Every word feels like a shooting star  
__I'm at the edge of my emotions  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
__And I I I I'm in love and I I I I'm __Terrified__  
__For the first time in the last time in my only life _

_And this could be good it's already better than last  
And nothing 's worse than knowing you're holding back  
I could be all that you need if you let me try_

_Chorus_

_I only said it cause I mean it  
I only mean it cause it's true  
So don't shoot down what I've been dreaming  
Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you_

_Chorus  
_

I went back to the room where Alex was already asleep.

"Alex." I whispered not sure if she could hear me. "I love you."

So the first song is called Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace and the second song is called Terrified by Katharine McPhee and Jason Reeves. What will Miley's confession do between the two girls. Also Harper makes an appearance. Please remember to read and review.


	9. She Is

In the morning, I woke up. Last night I had figured out that I was in love and the ring on my finger was a lot looser, like I couldn't keep it on. I decided not to wake her Alex because I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her or what she would say for that matter. I was kind of scared that she would reject me. Maybe if I had more time to think, I would be less nervous and have some perception of what to say to her. From what I've heard, in college it's not that uncommon for people to have relationships with their roommates but generally those relationships don't tend to last. I wasn't sure where me and Alex would fall. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers. I decided to leave the ring on to control my desires. Once I was in a relationship, I am usually able to shut them down towards all but the one that they're meant for. But seeing as how that was not the case, I didn't want to take any chances. I think tit might have been possible that my sexual exploits had gotten around the school because it did seem like a lot of people wanted me. It took my shower and changed into my new clothes before I headed out to breakfast not even returning to my room.

What I didn't expect was Alex to be sitting at a table waiting for me. I wanted to avoid her but I knew that wasn't an option.

"I thought you'd be asleep." I said as I sat down.

"Well I woke up a few minutes ago. I'm really starting to enjoy this having breakfast with you." Alex said. "It's like I don't even need an alarm clock any more. So is there anything in particular you want to talk about."

'_Definitely but I'm not sure I can' _I thought hoping she couldn't read my mind. "Well I guess I can ask how you like this school."

"It's pretty good actually." Alex said. "I'm so glad I decided to give up art for something this fun. It's also a great workout even I don't really have to worry about gaining weight."

I nodded. Dancing had always been my way of working out. I kind of wished that I could just tell Alex what was on my mind but I was just too afraid. I really hoped that it could get easier as time went on. I didn't want to be with anyone else. I didn't want to have to settle for anything less than Alex. We sat at the table, talking about not much in particular.

When we went to dance class, it turned out that we would have the same partner for the whole semester so I was indefinitely with Alex. She spun me around. I don't think she felt bothered at all by the fact that she was dancing with another girl. As I we continued to the dance, the ring on my finger fell off and Alex definitely noticed it.

"Who is it?" Alex said.

"Huh?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"The ring. You're in love with someone. Who is it?" Alex said.

"Well it's just someone." I said. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"Okay that's fine." Alex said. "Do you know if this person likes you back?"

I shook my head. "I'm just not sure if she feels the same way." I answered.

"Well whoever it is would be stupid not to." Alex said.

We didn't speak about the subject anymore. After class, I went out to my car. I knew exactly where I was going. I needed to talk to someone that I hadn't spoken to since graduation.

I pulled into the lot on Waverly Place and walked into the sub station. I knew when it came to Alex there was one person who knew her better than anyone. I knew she might be busy with Columbia but Alex told me she was still living at home so she could have support with the whole baby thing.

"Hello, Miley. I haven't seen you in awhile." Mrs. Russo said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah I've been kind of busy this past summer." I lied. "Do you think that I could possibly talk to Julie?"

"She's actually not here right now." The woman said. "Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I waited for her inside the house?" I asked.

"Sure just make yourself at home." She said as she led me into the living room.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't really want you to go through extra trouble for me." I responded.

"I always make extra food. You never know when guests are going to show up." Mrs. Russo said.

So I found myself at the dinner table with her, Mr. Russo, and Max.

"So Miley, how's school going for you?" Mr. Russo asked.

"It's going pretty well." I said. "Alex and I are roommates."

"Yeah I'm proud of her for getting to such a good school let alone a year early." He said. "So has Alex filled you in on the events of the summer?"

"Yes she has." I said. "I kind of feel bad for Julie but at the same time, I'm happy that she was able to find the person that I couldn't be for her."

"Yeah Zeke is a good guy for her." Mrs. Russo said. "It's rare that when a single woman tells a guy that she's pregnant that he'll stick around for her."

"So…uhh Max." I started. "You don't have to answer this but how does it feel without magic?"

"Well it kind of feels like. A balloon without air." Max said as he made some weird hand gesture. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

I nodded despite the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't really wanna hear his explanation. I just ate my dinner quietly

After dinner, I watched _Glee_ with Mr. Russo. By the time show was over, Julie walked in the door. I took a look at her. She was still just as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and was wearing a white maternity shirt and black pants. I could definitely see the small bump in her petite body.

"Miley?" She said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I've been waiting here because I needed to talk to you." I said. "Do you think we can go up to your room?"

"Sure" She said as she led me upstairs. The first she did when we got up there was hug me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too but I didn't want to upset you." I said.

"I wanna say I'm sorry." Julie said. "I shouldn't have acted like I did especially when you had to do what you did. I don't think I would have been able to do what you did after just getting broken up with."

"Don't worry about it." I responded not wanting to tell her how I cried that night. "So how does it feel knowing that you're going to be bringing a baby into this world?"

"Well it feels better now that I've finally stopped puking." She said. "But I'm pretty scared. I felt pretty stupid when I found out. I knew I could get pregnant with the whole period thing but I had unprotected sex anyway."

"Well it wasn't completely your fault." I assured her. "You were drunk after all."

"Which I shouldn't have done either." She said. "I guess all of this is my punishment for underage drinking. So how's school?"

"It's going pretty well. Alex is my roommate." I said. "I actually needed to talk to you about Alex."

"So are you two fighting a lot?" Julie asked.

"Actually we get along pretty well." I said as I explained the story about the ring.

"But you're not wearing any rings." Julie said. "Does that mean that you're in love with someone?"

"Yes it does." I said. "And I'm pretty sure that it's Alex."

"Wow." Julie said. "I didn't see that coming."

"I think it might be possible that I have been in love with Alex for a long time." I said. "I might have just been using you so I could be close to her. I'm sorry."

"We were probably never meant to be." Julie said. "Don't worry about it. I don't know what I can tell you about Alex."

"Well I wanna know how to figure out if she feels the same way." I explained.

"Alex can be hard to figure out sometimes." Julie said. "Did she give you anything that might make you suspect that she feels that way?"

"Well when she described herself ideal lover she said someone who's good at keeping secrets, funny, nice, and attractive." I said.

"Miley, do you realize that all of those describe you?" Julie asked. "You kept your Hannah Montana secret for five years and you haven't told anyone about our secret either."

"Well it still might not be me." I said in doubt. "I just don't wanna make a fool of myself."

"You may need to." Julie said. "Alex needs someone that she can trust now more than ever. Realistically unless she's dating another wizard, guys are pretty much off limits to her. That and I think she might be hiding another secret. You see Alex and Harper were really close. Really really close when Harper moved away it completely devastated her. I think Alex might have had a crush on her. She hasn't dated anyone since Harper left. You might need to pull her out of the closet."

"Wow I never would have suspected that she was even in the closet." I answered.

"Alex is good at keeping secrets too." Julie said. "I think you should go and talk to her now."

"Thanks for your help." I said as I gave her a hug. "Maybe we could hang out some time."

"Yeah I think we should be friends." Julie said. "Now go."

I went back to our room to find Alex singing.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

She stopped as she realized I was in.

"Hey Miley." She said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

I couldn't help but wonder if was singing about me. "Alex we need to talk."

So it looks like things are starting to move along and we get another appearance by Julie and the other Russos. The song is Alex is singing is _She Is_ by The Fray


	10. Pieces of Me

I went back to our room to find Alex singing.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

She stopped as she realized I was in.

"Hey Miley." She said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

I couldn't help but wonder if was singing about me. "Alex we need to talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Alex asked. "Are you gonna tell me who this mystery person is?"

"Yes I think I am." I said.

"Is it someone that I know?" The Hispanic girl asked.

"It's definitely someone you know." I responded. "But let me ask you something first. How long have you been a lesbian?"

"What makes you think that I'm a lesbian?" Alex asked defensively.

"Well for starters there was that song that you were singing." I pointed out.

"It's a good song." Alex replied as she got off the bed.

"That may be true but it's not really a song that a girl would sing. And if you were you might change it to _He Is_." I said as I sat on the bed next to where she was standing. "Come on Alex, you're my best friend you can tell me. I already know what I am but what are you?"

"Okay if you really want to know Harper and I were more than friends." Alex said. "It all started really well. No one knew but us and no one even suspected anything since I was good at hiding it." Alex said. "Then it all turned to hell. Harper's parents found out and took her away from me. She was the first person that I was in love with. I never thought I would love again and I didn't want to so I shut myself off from everyone I knew. Before you I barely talked to anyone outside my family. I didn't wanna tell you but I thought it might change things between us." Alex explained as I noticed the tears as she told her story. I couldn't help but give her a hug. After all I didn't like her seeing the girl that I was in love with in pain.

"Alex, this does change stuff between us." I said. "I have another question. Do you like me?"

Alex didn't answer. For a girl that was usually so confident, she was unusually tense and shy. I rubbed her shoulders trying to console her. I had expected our conversation to be awkward but not this awkward. It was like she tried talking but words weren't coming out of her mouth. I knew that I had to say something else.

"Alex, it's you." I said. "It's you that I'm in love with."

"Thank you, God." Alex said as she put her hands together. "Miley, I've been waiting for you to say that ever since the day of the hot tub party."

Miley remembered that day pretty well. When she thought back to it seemed a lot sexier than before. It was basically 8 cheerleaders, Julie and me wearing bikinis. I was wearing a white top and pink bottom. Julie wore red and Alex. Alex was wearing a black string bikini that I doubted her parents knew that she owned. I didn't notice as much since I was interested in Julie back then. You might ask what we me and Julie were doing there since neither of us were cheerleaders. You see as head cheerleader, Alex had the ability to decide who got to attend. She also threatened the other girls from talking about with their spots on the squad. When I thought about it I thought Alex was the most loyal person in the world. It seemed like she would do anything to protect her friends or family. Suddenly my thoughts were cut off as Alex pushed me onto her bed. I oofed and She giggled as she pressed her lips to mine.

We kissed as long as we could which seemed like longer than I had ever kissed anyone before. I looked at the clock and ten whole minutes had passed.

"Alex, did you do something?" I asked.

"I may have cast a spell so we didn't need as much air." Alex said. "So was that one off the best kisses you've ever had?"

"It's definitely up there." I said with a grin.

"Then it looks like I'm gonna have to work my way to the top of that list. Or my maybe I could make every kiss on the list me." Alex said as she kissed me again.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me_

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Oh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
And you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop till I'm here

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast...  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Chorus

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Chorus

I woke up the next morning, not knowing how late I had stayed up with Alex. I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties and was lying next to Alex, who looking gorgeous in her black lacy undergarments. We had taken them off deciding to just cuddle on our first night as a couple, especially since I was apparently a recovering sex addict.

"So where did you go last night?" Alex asked as she awoke.

"I actually went to your house last night. I wanted to talk to Julie but she wasn't there. Your parents invited me to stay for dinner, Finally Julie got him and I must say she looks pretty good for being pregnant. We talked, mostly about you and how I was in love with you. She told me that I needed to help you come out." I recapped. "I'm not going to make the same mistake I did with Julie. I want to let everyone know that I love you. I'm hosting the VMAs in a few weeks and I think she would give them an opening that will never be forgotten. Think about when Madonna kissed Britney. Now picture it with two girls that are actually together. You'll be one of my dancers, won't you?" _  
_

"Miley, I'd do anything for you." Alex said. "Well except maybe tell the world that I'm a wizard. But I would give up my powers for you if I had to. I'm not sure what the rules regarding same-sex marriage are but if I have to give them up, I will. Max can have the family magic since anyone would be a fool to want to marry him."

It turned out that that wasn't necessary. Alex had found a spell that would let her transfer some of her magic to me. After some bargaining we did with the wizard council, we each became half-wizards. I had to say that magic was fun at first but Alex was right. I didn't need to misuse it.

At the award show, I sang a song, I had written about Alex called _See You Again_. She danced toward me and we sealed it with a kiss which shocked the wonder but what followed next was even more shocking.

"Hi everyone." I said. "This is my girlfriend, Alex."

The headlines were better than I had expecting. I think I completely surprised everyone because no one ever seemed to suspect that I was having a relationship with a girl. It didn't take us long to decide that we did want to get married. We went a place in the wizard world that did not follow mortal laws. Once we the wedding started, we realized that we should have set it for an earlier or later date as the maid of honor went into labor. After a 12-hour delay where Julie had a baby girl, the ceremony resumed.

I couldn't help but happier. Not only did become an aunt, but I was also married to the most beautiful girl in the world. It was then that I discovered a new meaning to the best of both worlds.

The End

So that is the end of the story. I believe that I wrapped up everything nicely. Alex helped Miley figure out who she was and got to be with who she wanted to be with. Everything turned out happily ever after for everyone.


End file.
